


The Blood Flower of Ysgramor

by Mistressofblack83



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofblack83/pseuds/Mistressofblack83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back story of my Breton character Daihearta La Fleur De Sang in Skyrim</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood Flower of Ysgramor

The Blood Flower of Ysgramor

Daihearta was a short Breton girl with shoulder length crimson red hair dark blue eyes that pierced into your soul. Her father was companion years before she was born. However when she was born he had leave Jorrvaskr to take care of her. Her mother had passed away during child birth. Kodlak was upset to see Andre leave, but he told him to send his daughter to Jorrvaskr when the time was right for her to become a warrior.

Andre had been teaching Daihearta how to fight since she nine years old. Daihearta had to study Ysgramor and other warrior tales as she got older she trained everyday. Her father had took her hunting the estate wooded ground that they lived on until bandits starting showing up at night. Daihearta was only eighteen when the first silver hand attack happened. 

Daihearta fought the silver hand off but wondered why they were attacking the estate she had no idea her father was a werewolf until the night of second attack.  
Daihearta sitting out by the pond looking in the water as her father was sending a letter to Kodlak Whitemane letting him now that Daihearta would be sent to Skyrim in few weeks time. Daihearta saw something strange flowing up towards her feet which were in the pond water she jumped back as her guard Tessa Iron-blade killed the fish with arrow.  
'Daihearta I need you go inside right now and get ready to leave his estate and head for Skyrim now.' Andre tried hurry her into the estate so she could get her things but it was to late the silver hand had already showed up on front steps “Run 

Daihearta she stopped for a minute then saw father turn into a werewolf in shock she watched for a few minutes then headed up to her room she knew the time had come for get hell out of the estate and make her way Skyrim before the silver hand got to her Tessa held off the silver hand long enough for Daihearta to make it out but they killed her father she had his journal with her so she could take to Kodlak who she had heard so much about from her father years of stories all she hoped the companions would accept her she knew how to fight but still needed work with a bow.

Daihearta's mother was also a warrior and well skilled with one handed weapons even though she did not know her mother since die before she was born. However she remembered her and what father told her about her mother.   
Daihearta made her way to Helgen was put chopping block but do to dragon attack she make it out thanks Hadvar after that whole mess she stayed in Riverwood for a short time headed to Whiterun she did few things for the Jarl as she was heading back to Whiterun. 

All of the sudden she saw three warriors fighting a giant so shot an arrow at the giant after red haired nord female walked up to her and spoke “You handle yourself well'. “You could make a decent shield sister said by Aela.” ”The companions of Ysgramor is Kodlak Whitemane the leader of the companions Daihearta with her soft accent.” ”Yes he is I am wondering how you know of him said Aela bit confused and shocked.” ”My father Andre La Fleur De Sang was a companion before I was born. ”Oh that was before my time but I have heard that name before from Skjor and Kodlak just head up to Jorrvaskr and talk to Kodlak he good sense for people said Aela. Daihearta headed for Whiterun and mead hall of the companions. After joining the companions she was more skilled with one handed weapons and two handed weapons she knew repair her own armor and weapons. Daihearta thanks to training from Aela she deadly with a bow. 

After she become the harbinger of the companions she started to pursue other things being a breton was interested in magic and spells. Furthermore she went to Winterhold where she had about college that studied and knew all things dealing in magic and spells. Daihearta learned a lot about destruction magic from Faralda she studied with her for hours make sure she knew how use destruction spells. She learned a lot from the college and had more magic experience then weapon experience. Daihearta become arch mage of the college then studied more then decided to move on learn about being a bard since mother at one time was a bard she decided to pursue it.

Daihearta joined the bard college in solitude she learned more about music and speech craft. After she become a bard started learning more about being the dragon-born which she had thing for danger and fighting so taking her first dragon was a challenge for her. Daihearta spent a lot learning the way of the voice had taken down a few dragons.   
Daihearta like dwarven ruins and bit interested in tombs daedric artifacts she liked being out at night the sunlight for some reason bothered her. She loved adventuring and exploring new things how sometimes got her in very dark and dangerous places however made her own fate. When vampires started randomly attacking people in Skyrim she began to want to more about them they were so interesting to her. Vampires were something that she not seen before and it peaked her interest so she did a bit of research about them with help of Vilkas and Falion in Morthal. 

Daihearta is always pursuing something dark and dangerous that's calling pursuing fate or destiny she done it for years and someday it might the death of her.


End file.
